


there's no such thing as overboard

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, These adorable dorks, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi may have chosen the workaholic route this year but that doesn't stop Levi from spoiling his fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no such thing as overboard

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't going to write anything for Valentine's Day and then my mother told me about how my stepfather had flowers delivered to her work and thus I was inspired :)  
> Enjoy~

Eren stared in disbelief at the large gift on his desk. It took up nearly all the free space he'd worked so hard to clear of clutter--it was a constant battle--with a large white envelope sticking up out of the middle. Eren grabbed it, opening the seal to read the simple note inside.

' _To my brat_

_\--Levi'_

On the back was the delivering address with a logo from the store Levi'd bought it from. Eren sighed, feeling a small smile tug at his mouth at the words before he grabbed his office phone to punch in his fiancé's number; Levi answered on the first ring.

"Levi Ackerman's office."

"You bought me flowers," Eren mused, staring thoughtfully at the card.

"Oh it's you."

"You bought me really _nice_ flowers."

"Was I supposed to get the shitty ones? I'm afraid they didn't have any."

Eren laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just surprised is all. Was it Hanji's idea?"

"Are you saying I can't send my fiancé flowers without someone having to make me?"

"Maybe a little," Eren admitted, fingers reaching out to touch a lily. "It's just so unlike you."

"It's Valentine's Day and since we're both working I thought it'd be nice."

"In other words you feel bad for not being able to spoil me," Eren deduced, grinning widely. "That's so sweet."

"Shut up," Levi huffed.

"Really," Eren continued, ignoring the other male. "Thank you." His smile softened. "They're really pretty and I love them. Though I think you may have went a little overboard."

"It's Valentine's Day, idiot. There isn't a way to go overboard."

"You say that now," Eren teased. "But you'll be hating yourself when I make you help me carry them down to the car to bring home."

Levi was silent for a moment before uttering a soft "fuck".

Eren laughed. "See you later tonight."

"Tch, I can hear you laughing at me brat."

"You love me though."

"I do," Levi admitted grudgingly. "I'm sorry I can't be there."

"We both agreed to work today," Eren reminded him. "Besides, we're going out later. You can make it up to me then. The flowers really weren't necessary."

"Yes they were." Levi said firmly. "I've gotta go. Bye, brat. Be good."

He grinned. "Always for you."

"Not always..." Levi muttered.

Eren laughed affectionately. "Love you."

"I love you too, Eren." The other male answered gently, voice softening. "Now get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

"Cheeky shit."

Eren hung up, still laughing and with the biggest fucking grin on his face. His fiancé was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! :3


End file.
